Mobile devices, such as mobile smart phones, have become prolific in today's digital society. Further, people are using their mobile devices to conduct all types of transactions from personal banking to e-mail. One issue with mobile devices is that users do not always know if they are in a safe environment when conducting transactions. As such, there is a need for a system and method for ensuring that a user is in a safe environment before conducting a transaction on a mobile device.